Solve for $r$ : $r - 14 = 20$
Solution: Add $14$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ r - 14 &=& 20 \\ \\ {+14} && {+14} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-14 + r} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{20} \\ r &=& 20 {+ 14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ r = 34$